


Try Again

by dragon_temeraire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, Lacrosse Player Derek, M/M, fake exes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 06:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11686209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_temeraire/pseuds/dragon_temeraire
Summary: Derek has to egg a house to be part of the popular group. Too bad the house ends up being the Sheriff’s.





	Try Again

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t resist [ this](http://mraculous.tumblr.com/post/148950146365/weve-all-heard-of-the-fake-dating-trope-but-have) fake exes AU. This is also my 100th fic, whoo!

Derek knows it’s a bad idea, but he wants to fit in _so badly_.

Ever since Laura graduated last year, he’s had no one to talk to. Everyone seems set on ignoring him now, glancing away quickly when he catches them looking, and he always ends up sitting alone at lunch.

So he’d joined the lacrosse team, hoping to make some friends, but had discovered that it was full of cliques and in-groups. There were jokes and pranks and even secret handshakes, and Derek felt like more of an outsider than ever.  

Only Jackson, the team captain, and his group of cocky, arrogant friends would talk to Derek, but what they said wasn’t exactly good. They’d told him that if he wanted to sit with them at lunch, or hang out with them after practice, he had to do something _for them_ first.

Derek had agreed pretty quickly, because he was tired of feeling so isolated and alone.

_Just this one thing_ , he reminds himself, _and they’ll let you be part of their group_.

He slowly slides out of the backseat of the car, shutting the door quietly behind him. The four other guys hiss at him to _just hurry up and do it_ , so Derek cautiously makes his way onto the sidewalk of the dark house they brought him to.

He starts lobbing the eggs as fast as he can, but the security lights in the yard come on after the first couple, and it’s not until Derek sees the cruiser sitting in the driveway that he realizes exactly where he is.

Fuck, he’s at the _Sheriff’s house_.

And of course, the guys just snicker and drive away, leaving Derek standing there alone in the Sheriff’s yard with a half-empty egg carton in his hands.

Those _assholes_.

The front door opens and the Sheriff strolls out, looking sternly disappointed, and makes his way across the grass toward him.

Derek thinks he probably should have run away, but he’s honestly too mortified to move. He’s never going to live this down.

“Derek Hale?” the Sheriff says disbelievingly, and Derek briefly, fearfully, wonders how the Sheriff _knows his name_. “What, exactly, do you think you’re doing?”

And, well, Derek doesn’t actually have a good answer to that. Not one he wants to admit, anyway. But just then Stiles pokes his head curiously out the door, and Derek blurts, “Stiles broke my heart, so I, um.” He holds up the egg carton helplessly.

The Sheriff’s eyebrows go up. “ _My_ son broke _your_ heart?” he asks, but at least he looks kind of amused now. “How did he manage to do that?”

“We dated for a couple of days, and then he just broke up with me for no reason,” Derek says, trying to look suitably upset. Considering that he’s afraid the Sheriff is going to take him to jail for this, it’s not that hard. “And he did it over _text message_.”

“I can see why that would be upsetting,” the Sheriff says in a gentle, fatherly way. “And why you’d try to, uh, seek revenge,” he adds, carefully taking the egg carton from Derek. “But maybe you should try talking to him, instead.”

“He wouldn’t answer my calls,” Derek says glumly. He feels a strong flash of guilt at dragging Stiles into this, but hopefully he can make it up to him later, somehow.

“He does that sometimes,” the Sheriff says, shrugging. He glances behind him, sees Stiles lingering in the doorway. “But you’re here now, so you might as well try.” He steps closer, lowers his voice conspiratorially. “My son drags me to all the lacrosse games, and he always cheers for you the loudest. Seems to think you’re the best player on the team,” he says, smiling. “So if he broke up with you, it’s probably because he got scared.”

“Oh,” Derek says weakly.

The Sheriff claps him on the shoulder. “I think you should give it another shot. Do you agree?”

“Um, yes sir,” Derek says warily. He hopes the Sheriff doesn’t want to mediate that conversation, because it’ll get really awkward, really fast.

“Good,” he says brightly, and waves Stiles over. “I’ll just leave you boys to chat.” And then he’s crossing the lawn back to the house, giving Stiles an encouraging smile as he passes him.

“Hey, Derek,” Stiles calls in a wavering, uncertain tone. Then as soon as he’s close enough, he hisses, “What the hell, dude? As flattered as I am by the idea that you would date me at all, why are you actually here?”

“I’m sorry,” Derek says lowly. “I just—I just wanted to fit in, I wanted to be able to hang out with Jackson and his friends. So they told me I had to egg a house, and. I didn’t know it would be _yours_.”

Stiles looks like he’s pondering that, then he says, “You know it was a trap, right? Like, they were never actually gonna let you sit with them, no matter what you did.”

Derek feels his heart sink. “I just wanted someone to actually _talk_ to me at school. I’m so tired of getting weird looks and being avoided all the time,” he sighs. “I don’t even know why everyone’s like that.”

Stiles raises his eyebrows. “I think it’s the combination of you being intimidatingly hot, very, um, _muscular_ ,” he says, gesturing at Derek’s arms and chest, “and that your sister, who’s kinda scary, warned a bunch of people not to mess with you after she graduated.”

“I—what?” Derek says, disbelieving. The only part of that sentence that actually makes sense is that Laura yelled at people. It’s kind of her hobby.

“Um, yeah. So I think people were erring on the side of caution with that. And with the way you were always scowling at everyone, I thought you _wanted_ to be by yourself.” He looks down and digs the toe of his shoe into the grass. “Look, I know we’re not cool or anything, but you’re welcome to sit with me and my friends at lunch.”

“You sure?” Derek asks, smiling. “Apparently I’m pretty intimidating.”

“Yeah, of course,” Stiles says, grinning back. He takes a quick glance behind him, and Derek sees that the Sheriff is slowly wiping egg off their front window. “Hey, would you maybe be interested in going on a real date with me?” he asks quickly. “My dad’s going to be expecting you for dinner at some point, considering.”

“I—do you really cheer for me at the lacrosse games?” Derek finds himself asking.

“Um, yeah,” Stiles says, blushing a little. “You’re really good. I like watching you play.”

“That’s good,” Derek says, nervously clearing his throat. “I’d want somebody I’m dating to come to my games.” Stiles looks like he’s still waiting for something, so he hurriedly says, “Do you want to do something tomorrow night?”

“As long as it doesn’t involve egging my house, yes,” Stiles says, grinning.

Derek winces a little. “Sorry again,” he says.

Stiles laughs. “Hey, it got me _back together_ with my boyfriend, so I can’t say I mind,” he says loudly, winking. “Do you need a ride home? Or is the Camaro parked around the block?”

“Jackson’s guys brought me,” Derek says, sighing. “They bailed as soon as the lights came on.” He glances at his watch. “So yes, I’d love a ride home. It’s getting kind of late, I don’t want my family to worry.”

“Sure,” Stiles says, and leans in to give Derek a quick, sweet kiss. “Let’s go.”

As Derek pulls the door of the jeep closed, he sees the Sheriff grinning.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come by and prompt me/talk to me [ on tumblr](http://dragon-temeraire.tumblr.com/).


End file.
